I'll be home for Christmas
by messersmontana
Summary: I'll be home for Christmas You can count on me Please have snow and mistletoe and presents on the tree Christmas Eve will find me Where the love light gleams I'll be home for Christmas If only in my dreams Classifications: Christmas Challenge


Title: I'll Be Home For Christmas

Author: Trisha Steere

Summary: I'll be home for Christmas You can count on me Please have snow and mistletoe and presents on the tree Christmas Eve will find me Where the love light gleams I'll be home for Christmas If only in my dreams

Classifications: Christmas Challenge

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own Any of the characters, we all know who they belong to. The song, I'll be Home for Christmas was written by Kim Gannon and Walter Kent and copy written in 1943. This is my idea of a little fun.

This is also a repost, originally posted on 1/10/2004

Christmas Eve P4S 313

"I can't believe it! It's almost Christmas and here we are, off world. We should have been back to the gate hours ago." Jack was going on. "Carter, are you sure we're not lost?" He asked her.

Sam looked at her CO and grimaced. "This is the way we came this morning sir. See over there is the spot where we cooked our lunch." She pointed out the pit where they had their fire going.

Jack looked at Daniel and Teal'c who seemed to be enjoying Jack's misfortune. "Don't start Daniel, this is all your fault. If you would have left when I said we needed to go, we'd be home right now decorating my tree."

Daniel looked sheepishly at Jack. "I'm sorry Jack, I tried to hurry but there was just so much I needed to record before we left. I promise to make it up to you. I'll buy the tree on our way to your house. If we hurry we'll make it back to the gate before the lots are all closed." He looked hopeful to Teal'c for verification.

Teal'c looked at the sky, then back at Daniel. "I'm sorry Daniel Jackson, but it is getting dark and we'll have to make camp and go through the gate tomorrow." He turned to Jack to apologize, but he'd already stormed off to set up his tent next to the fire pit from earlier.

Once he had his tent up, Jack made himself scarce and went for a walk. Sam was worried about him, so she decided to search for him. "Daniel, I'll be back. I'm going to make sure that Col. O'Neill is doing okay. Do me a favor, in my backpack is some stuff you can make some ornaments out of. Go and decorate that tree over there, I'll go get Jack and we can all spend Christmas together."

Sam followed the path that Jack took and it didn't take too long for her to find him sitting on a rock staring at the sunset. She walked up behind him and touched his shoulder. "Colonel?"

Jack jumped and turned around. "Carter, don't scare me like that. Is camp all set up?" He had a look on his face and Sam had to fight the urge to hug him. He looked like he lost a puppy.

She sat down next to him when he moved over for her. "Is there anything I can do to help? I know you wanted to spend Christmas at home, but didn't you tell us that this Christmas you wanted to spend it with the three of us?"

He looked at her and frowned. "Yes, that's how I wanted to spend it this year. I get lonely this time of year and I was hoping that this year we could all just hang out, decorate my tree and you all could spend the night. That way when we all get tomorrow morning, we open the gifts together and maybe even start a tradition of our own." He felt depressed.

Sam couldn't stand it anymore, she took his hands and made him turn towards her. "Don't you get it?" She asked him. "It's almost Christmas and the four of us are together. So what if we're not on Earth and at your house. At least we're together and we'll wake up tomorrow morning, Christmas morning and get back to the Stargate and go home. I bet even General Hammond will put off the debriefing until the day after tomorrow." She hoped that she was getting through to him.

Jack was still in shock from her holding his hands, and the words were getting through his foggy brain. "You know, you're right. I couldn't ask for a better Christmas than this one. I'm spending it with the people I care about most, especially a certain very smart woman." He pulled her hands til she was sitting in his lap. "Have I told you lately how much I appreciate having you in my life?" He said as he gave her one of his killer smiles.

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Yes you have, but I still like to hear it." She put her arms around him and kissed him again.

Jack deepened the kiss and pulled her even closer. "You know, this is the best Christmas I've had in a long time. What do you say, we go and join the guys and share our Christmas spirit?" He lifted her up off her lap and grabbed her hand to lead her back to camp.

When they reached camp, Jack gasped at the sight before him. Daniel and Teal'c had decorated a small tree next to the camp with the little odds and ends they found in all of the packs. They even took a sock from each of their packs to hang on the tents.

Jack put his arm around Sam and joined the guys. "Thanks to all of you, this is the best gift any of you could have given to me." He pulled Sam into a big group hug.

When they all pulled back, Daniel chuckled. "Does this mean that you don't want the gifts we got you back home?"

Teal'c just raised his eyebrow and Jack could have sworn there was a smile on his lips.

"Oh no, I still want what you got me at home. I'm not afraid to say I'm greedy when it comes to gifts." He laughed. "Merry Christmas you guys. You've made this man a happy camper."

The End


End file.
